playing doctor
by bloody attraction
Summary: the title says it all. hope you all enjoy it. zen/rikou


Wow it's been a long time since I've written a story, although before this story I had only written dn angel stories. If it wasn't for the typing I'd have a lot of stories, I think I'll get one of those things you hook to your computer that that takes what it hears and puts it on the computer. I'd like to dedicate this story to lunaryu and her great stories; my favorite is "girl's speculation" god that story is hot, u should read her work.

I think the next story I write will be kubinashi x Rikuo, kubinashi's so hot + plus an adorable Rikuo = omg. I also like the thought of what kubinashi can do with his floating head.

Don't own. If I did then well just read this fic and you'll know what it'd be like.

Hope you enjoy.

"Rikuo-Sama you need to get ready to go to master Zen's place so he can give you your yearly check up", yuki-onna called running around looking for the young master.

"Hai-hai I know, but why does it have to be Zen who gives me the check up instead of a normal doctor".

"Because Rikuo-Sama as the next head we need to make sure that you are being treated by someone who is trustworthy and is affiliciated with the nura clan", stated kubinashi as his head floated around the corner.

"Okay then, when am I suppose to go see him then", Rikuo asked feeling a little nervous about seeing zen after the dream he had the night before that caused him to wake up in the middle of the night panting and with a very visible problem down below. Rikuo blushed just thinking about having to take care of his erection as he gasped out Zen's name.

"well were going to leave in a few minutes and it'll take about half an hour to get to master Zen's place", answered yuki-onna said as she packed up Rikuo's stuff for his stay at Zen's.

"Oh-okay then let's get going then", called Rikuo with a slight tinge to his cheeks. Hopefully I'll be able to sort myself out before I get there so I don't embarrass myself in front of Zen, Rikuo thought as he started the short trip to Zen's.

About thirty minutes later

"Zen-nii I'm here for my check up", Rikuo called as he entered the building. They really fixed this place up since the last time I was here, Rikuo thought remembering the fire and the fight with hebidayu.

"Hey Rikuo long time no see, how have you been", Zen called as hurried over to Rikuo and pulled him into a headlock.

"Zen stop that; don't push yourself or you're going to strain your body".

"Don't be such a worry wart Rikuo I'm fine besides it's not my body that's getting examined today, it's yours", Zen said while ruffling Rikuo's hair. Rikuo blushed slightly at the word examined, picturing all the possible things that could be. "Rikuo are you alright your face is a little red, do you have a fever", Zen asked worried as he kneeled down and pressed his forehead to Rikuo's. Rikuo blushed darker at how close Zen was; only making him remember more the dream he had of Zen.

"Z-zen I I'm fine r-really, don't worry so much", Rikuo stuttered trying not to have a panic attack at how close Zens lips were to his. "Hm well if you say so Rikuo", Zen smirked seeing how Rikuo's eyes had been looking at his lips. Looks like someone's got a bit of a crush, this could definitely be fun, zen thought smirking to himself at all the fun the two could have playing doctor together.

"Ah Zen your nose, your bleeding", Rikuo shouted panicking when he saw blood coming out of Zens nose. "A-are you ok Zen", Rikuo asked using his sleeve to gently wipe the blood from Zens nose.

"I'm fine Rikuo trust me. But now you've got blood on your clothes. Go to one of the spare rooms and get changed and I'll wait for you in my room so we can begin your check, ok". Zen said reaching out and ruffling Rikuo's hair.

"O-ok", Rikuo murmured looking at the ground with a blush staining his cheeks.

Few minutes later

"Zen I'm ready for my check up", Rikuo called opening the door to Zens room, to see Zen wearing a white coat and a stethoscope on his shoulders. "Wow", Rikuo whispered staring at Zen not noticing the smirk on Zen's face.

"See something you like Rikuo", Zen asked causing Rikuo to blush deeply. "Hahahah I'm just joking Rikuo, now sit down and remove your shirt so I can check your lungs".

"O-ok", Rikuo answered nervous about having to undress in front of Zen.

"Take a deep breath and exhale slowly", Zen instructed as he put the stethoscope in his ears. "Ah", gasped Rikuo at the feel of the cold metal on one of his nipples. "Is something wrong Rikuo", Zen asked with a knowing smirk at Rikuo's suddenly flushed face and hardening nipples.

"N-no nothing's wrong Zen", Rikuo managed to get out feeling embarrassed. "Well besides some heavy breathing your lungs seem to be fine, so next up I'll need you to remove your pants and underwear".

"What w-why", Rikuo just about yelled feeling mortified at the thought of Zen seeing his dick.

"I need to check to make sure that there are no irregularities with your penis or testicles", Zen explained as if nothing was wrong.

"D-don't say it like t-that", feeling mortified beyond belief.

"Like what Rikuo-kun. Well either way this is part of your exam so either you remove your clothes yourself or ill have to do it myself", Zen stated grinning. "So Rikuo which would you prefer", he asked watching Rikuo's face turn ten shades of red.

"I-I'll do it my-myself", Rikuo stuttered slowly removing the rest of his clothes and covering himself with his hands.

Heh to cute, Zen thought to himself watching Rikuo cover himself with his hands. "Now now Rikuo if I'm going to finish your exam I'm going to need you to see all of you", Zen stated slowly taking Rikuo's hands and moving them out of the way of what he really wanted to see.

"Ah Zen", Rikuo gasped as Zen lightly fondled his balls feeling for any lumps.

"Well there's nothing wrong with your balls so next let's check your penis", Zen stated letting go of Rikuo's balls and reached for his dick to be stopped by Rikuo's hand on his wrist. Zen looked up to see Rikuo blushing like mad with tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes. "Don't worry Rikuo there's no need to be embarrassed, it's just me here", Zen stated trying to calm Rikuo down. Very slowly Zen carefully removed Rikuo's hand and grasped his cock.

"A ahh", Rikuo half moaned at the feel of Zen's big warm hand wrapped around his slowly hardening cock.

"Looks like someone's a little sensitive down here", Zen thought smirking as he carefully pulled back Rikuo's foreskin to examine his pink head.

"Oh god", Rikuo gasped as his knees buckled when he felt one of Zen's fingers lightly rub against the tip of his exposed head.

"Whoa there", Zen called as Rikuo almost fell if not for his hands wrapping around Rikuo's waist holding him up. "A little sensitive there aren't you Rikuo", Zen chuckled sitting down and gently placing Rikuo in his lap. "Rikuo? What's wrong", Zen asked feeling Rikuo shaking slightly and a wet spot forming on his shoulder.

"B-because your being m-mean to me", Rikuo hiccupped his voice slightly muffled against Zen's shoulder. I guess teased him a little too much, Zen thought placing his fingers under Rikuo's chin and forced him to look up before he pressed his lips to Rikuo's. "Wha", Rikuo tried to ask but it just gave Zen the opportunity to slip his tongue into Rikuo's mouth and ran it along the roof of his mouth eliciting a gasp from Rikuo. Feeling the need for air he pulled back to see a flustered and panting Rikuo, god could he look any more like an uke Zen thought feeling his dick swell with blood. "W-why", Rikuo asked looking confused.

"Isn't it obvious? It's because I love you of course", Zen replied placing a soft kiss on Rikuo's cheek.

"R-really", Rikuo asked not believing what he just heard.

"Yes really and seeing as how I caused your little problem, why don't I help you take care of it", Zen asked smirking. Before Rikuo even had a chance to respond Zen had him spread out on the floor.

"W-what are you doing Zen", Rikuo asked nervously watching Zen lower his head towards his straining cock.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm going to take care of your problem", Zen replied with a smirk before sliding his tongue along the length of Rikuo's dick and swirling his tongue around the tip.

"Oh god", Rikuo moaned immediately gripping Zen's hair which just urged him on as he slid the length into his mouth and began to gently roll Rikuo's balls in the palm of his hand.

"Aah Z-Zen", Rikuo gasped biting his lip feeling embarrassed from the sounds coming out of his own mouth.

Zen not having any of that reached up and forced his fingers in Rikuo's mouth and pulled back for a moment, "now -now Rikuo you're going to cut your cute lips if you keep that up". Zen stated going back to Rikuo's cock kissing the tip before gently running his teeth along the shaft.

"Ah Z-Zen", Rikuo tried to warn Zen that he was close but Zen's fingers in his mouth prevented him from telling him. In response to Rikuo's stifled voice Zen latched his mouth around the tip and sucked hard while dipping his tongue into the slit at the tip, which proved too much for Rikuo as he came filling Zen's mouth with warm cum. Swallowing Zen let Rikuo's softening penis slip from his lips and moved upwards removing his fingers from Rikuo's mouth and slipped his tongue between his slightly parted lips, letting him taste himself on Zen's tongue.

"Ah Zen", Rikuo gasped feeling one of Zen's fingers circle his entrance before slipping just the tip in. "Ze-Zen what", Rikuo gasped feeling the finger slide in further.

"Well I have to prep you first if you're going to take something much bigger"; Zen stated adding a second finger and spreading them in a scissoring motion.

"Zen it-it feels weird", Rikuo whimpered feeling the third finger slip in. "don't worry it'll get better", Zen promised looking for that spot that would drive Rikuo wild.

"Zen", Rikuo gasped arching his back at the feel of those fingers pressing against a spot inside him that made him see white. Found it, Zen thought as he continued to stretch Rikuo while constantly pressing against that bundle of nerves before pulling his fingers out. Nnn, Zen smirked at the desperate sound Rikuo made at the loss of the fingers.

"Try to relax as much as possible and take a deep breath", Zen said lining up his hard cock against Rikuo's twitching entrance. "Ahh", Rikuo gasped as Zen slowly began to push in just the tip.

"Just remember to breath", Zen stated continuing to push till he was all the way in to the hilt. "God you're tight", Zen said through clenched teeth trying hard not to fuck him into the ground but it was hard with Rikuo's hot tight walls squeezing his cock just right.

"Y-you can m-move Zen", Rikuo said moving his hips experimentally. Not waiting a moment later Zen thrusts in without a moment to spare causing Rikuo to gasp and arch his back. "Ah Ze-Zen", Rikuo gasped seeing white at the feel of Zen's cock hitting something inside him.

"Found it", Zen said with a smirk making sure to hit that spot in Rikuo. Each thrust making Rikuo's ass clench tighter around his hard cock. Reaching down Zen grasped Rikuo's neglected member stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Zen I-I'm going to cum", moaned Rikuo arching his back as he came all over his chest and face. Zen came moments later at the feel of Rikuo's ass milking his cock, leaning down and licking some of the cum from Rikuo's cheek. Pulling out with a groan from Rikuo, Zen reached out for his coat pulling it over himself and Rikuo.

"Go to sleep Rikuo, you'll need it after that", Rikuo just blushed and nodded his head laying down and curling up against Zen.

"I love you Rikuo", Zen said leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Rikuo's lips. "I love you to", Rikuo mumbled against Zen's lips as he fell into a relaxed sleep.

"Heh I can get used to giving Rikuo these sorts of check-ups", Zen thought laying down and gathering Rikuo in his arms and fell asleep as well.

Well that's that. I hope you liked it. I just have one thing I'd like to say that- please god leave me reviews that make me so happy, I almost jump for joy when I see I got one. Well either way I hope you liked it, love to you all from bloodyattraction.


End file.
